cendrillon
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Cendrillon version sebaciel.


Il était une fois un jeune garcon, Ciel, qui vivait avec son beau-père.

Son beau-père, Claude, était le second mari de son père, mort.

Ciel était le fils de son premier mariage avec sa mère, morte.

Son père s'était remarié avec un homme, Claude.

Claude n'était qu'un profiteur, il était venu avec ses deux enfants de sa précédente femme.

Il avait une fille, Elisabeth, qui se plaignait tout le temps et Alois un garcon de son âge, qui se moquait de lui tout le temps.

Enfin, Claude, son beau- père à la mort de son père, l'avait mis au rang de domestique de la maison, aux diverses tâches ingrates.

Ciel le suspectait d'avoir empoisonné son père.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire à part subir le traitement de sa belle-famille.

Encore aujourd'hui une montagne de tâches attendait Ciel.

Lessive, cuisine, laver le sol, tous les jours, c'était sa routine.

Il se serait bien plaint mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Il était en train de laver le sol quand Alois vint le narguer.

-Salut souillon, tu t'amuses à nettoyer le sol ?

-Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire que venir m'embêter ? Tu n'as pas plus de miroir pour t'admirer ?

-Non j'aime bien t'embêter, répondit Alois.

Puis il se baissa et forca Ciel à le regarder.

-Si tu es sympa avec moi, je pourrais demander à mon père de mieux te traiter, tu sais.

Ciel avait très bien compris que sous entendait Alois.

-Hors de question, tu es mon frère.

-Demi-frère plutôt, répondit Alois.

-Même c'est dégueulasse, je préfère coucher avec n'importe qui que toi !

Alois se releva et lui dit :

-Tant pis pour toi, restes un souillon alors.

Le quotidien de Ciel était pareil tous les jours.

Il espérait sortir de cette situation un jour, se marier avec un homme qui l'aime et qu'il aimerait aussi et ne plus avoir à faire ce genre de tâche.

Un jour, le prince allait donner un bal. Tout le monde le connaissait.

Belle homme, dans la trentaine et célibataire.

Ouvertement bisexuel, il organisait ce bal pour trouver l'homme ou la femme de sa vie.

Ce genre de bal n'intéressait pas Ciel de base mais il y voyait une occasion de trouver l'amour.

Après tout le prince était bel homme, alors autant tenter mais il y avait un obstacle devant lui.

Jamais son beau-père ne le laisserait y aller.

Il demanda donc :

-Beau-papa, je voudrais aller au bal.

Claude rigola.

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu crois que le prince voudra de toi ? Je refuse, nous irons, nous. Peut-être le prince sera sensible à ma charmante fille ou à mon fils.

Ciel supplia Claude.

-Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi y aller.

Puis il s'agenouilla devant Claude.

-Bien tu pourras y aller à une condition, fais toutes tes tâches en moins de 3 heures et je t'y autoriserai.

Le manoir de son père décédé était grand, Ciel n'y arriverait jamais en 3 heures.

-C'est impossible !

-Si tu veux vraiment y aller, tu y arriveras, répondit Claude.

Le marché fut donc conclu.

Ciel pensait cela impossible mais il se donna à fond et était dans les temps.

Il alla fièrement l'annoncait à son beau-père.

-J'ai fini, comme promis.

-Tu ne viens pas, répondit Claude.

Ciel était énervé, Claude avait promis.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, j'ai réussi dans les temps, répondit Ciel.

-Tu croyais réellement que j'allais t'emmener ? On y va les enfants, toi tu restes ici. Le prince ne voudra pas d'un souillon.

Ciel se mit à pleurer et répondit :

-C'est injuste. Vous avez tué mon père, j'en suis sûr.

-Oui mais bon tu vas faire quoi ? Tu es libre de partir mais qui voudrait de toi ?

Ils s'en allèrent laissant Ciel dépité.

Il pleurait dans sa chambre quand une fée apparue devant lui.

-Ne pleures pas, jeune homme, tu vas aller au bal séduire ce prince.

-Comment ? Je n'ai pas de tenue appropriée ni de carrosse.

-Suis moi dehors.

Ciel sorti et la fée changea sa tenue en une robe bleue de toute beauté.

-Une robe ? Tu as vu que je suis un mec ?

-Oui mais sinon ton beau-père et ses enfants vont te reconnaitre. En plus, elle te va bien.

-Je comprends mais une robe, tout de même ! Le prince va me prendre pour une fille.

-Il est bisexuel non ? Alors pas de problème. Il te faut des chevaux et un carrosse !

La fée prit une citrouille et transforma deux souris en chevaux.

La citrouille se transforma en carrosse.

-Et qui m'y conduit ?

-Je vais t'y conduire. Viens.

Ciel entra dans le carrosse et arriva rapidement au château du prince.

Son beau-père tentant déjà de caser un de ses enfants.

Elisabeth alla voir le prince et fit une révérence.

-Bonsoir prince, voulez-vous danser ?

-Non merci.

Elisabeth venait de se faire rejeter.

Alois tenta donc à son tour.

-Bonsoir prince, on monte dans votre chambre ?

Alois était très direct.

-Non merci.

Il venait aussi de se faire rejeter.

Ciel allait rentrer mais quelque chose le préoccuper.

-Pourquoi des bottes, madame la fée ?

-Parce que tu ne pourrais pas courir avec des talons, répondit la fée.

Ciel entra et le prince le vu directement.

Il discutait avec son majordome.

-Aucun ou aucunes ne plus plaisent ?

-Non mais je viens de voir une femme intéressante mais elle m'a l'air assez jeune.

-Laquelle ? demanda le majordome.

-La jeune fille en robe bleue.

Le majordome regarda Ciel et lui répondit :

-Tentez votre chance, prince. Elle a l'air assez jeune mais d'une beauté.

Sebastian alla donc voir Ciel et lui proposa de danser.

-Jeune femme, votre beauté m'éblouie. M'accordez-vous cette danse ?

-Je ne sais pas danser.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Ciel dansa donc avec Sebastian qui se faisait marcher sur les pieds mais l'amour l'aveuglant, il ne lui fit pas remarquer.

Ils dansèrent et il proposa à Ciel de se reposer et de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

Ciel accepta et Sebastian posa la main sur son genou.

-Vous êtes vraiment attirante, jeune fille. Quel âge avez-vous ?

-J'ai 15 ans.

-Une chance que vos parents vous aient laisser venir seule au bal, à moins que vous ayez un chaperon ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je suis seule.

Ciel pensa :

-Ouf il pense que je suis une fille, la couverture marche.

Le beau-père de Ciel avait remarqué cette fille inconnue.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Je ne crois pas la connaitre. En tout cas, elle accapare le prince.

-Oui, à cause d'elle, on perd nos chances de le séduire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve ? demanda Alois.

-Le prince a mauvais goût, dit Elisabeth.

Pendant ce temps, le prince tentait toujours de séduire Ciel, qu'il prenait toujours pour une fille.

-Comment vous nommez-vous, jeune beauté ?

-Je m'appelle cendrillon.

-Enchanté.

Puis Sebastian baisa la main de Ciel et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ciel.

-Quel chance de vous croiser, jeune lady.

La fée avait posé une règle, avant minuit Ciel devait être parti.

Minuit s'avancait et Ciel trouva une excuse pour s'en aller.

-Mon couvre-feu, je dois m'en aller.

Ciel s'en alla mais Sebastian le poursuivit.

Mais Ciel prit la fuite.

Et Sebastian ne le rattrapa pas.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle prit la fuite ? Je ne lui plais pas ? Moi qui voulais l'inviter dans ma chambre, c'est raté.

-Prince, si je peux vous conseiller, évitez de l'inviter dans votre chambre directement. Cela ne prouverait pas votre sérieux.

-Mais si on le souhaite tous les deux, ou est le mal ? demanda Sebastian.

Le lendemain, Ciel reprenait sa routine de corvées.

-Il y avait une jolie demoiselle, elle semble avoir prit le cœur du prince, dit Claude.

-Ciel, tu as raté quelque chose, de toute façon, le prince ne voudrait pas d'un souillon dans ton genre, dit Alois.

-Je le sais, pas plus que quelqu'un voudrait de toi.

-Ciel, parles mieux. Tu oublies ta place, dit Claude.

-Oui, tu resteras un souillon. Même le prince ne voudrait pas de toi, dit Elisabeth.

Ciel ne dit rien mais pensa :

-Je vais séduire le prince et je quitterai cette maison.

Le soir suivant, la fée fit de même.

-Encore une robe ?

-Oui, tu ne dois pas être reconnu ? Tu veux que le prince te choisisse oui ou non ? demanda la fée.

-Oui mais vous n'avez pas mieux comme couleur ? C'est rose.

La fée avait donné à Ciel une robe rose clair.

-Tu as tort de te plaindre, elle te va bien et cela te va bien au teint.

-Je vais endurer cela pour le séduire.

La fée transforma de nouveau et un carrosse et des chevaux.

Ciel rentra dans le château et vu le prince.

Le prince alla vers lui, se baissa et lui baisa la main.

-Jeune fille, vous m'avez manqué. Je vous attendais avec impatience. Venez avec moi.

Ils discutaient encore comme la veille.

Sebastian, ce coup-ci se rapprochait beaucoup de Ciel.

Il maintenant sa main ses genoux.

Mais il se rapprochait beaucoup de Ciel.

Ciel n'était pas mal à l'aise mais tout le monde le regardait.

-Prince, vous devriez passer du temps avec les autres aussi. Ils ont l'air de mes détester.

-Ils ou elles ne m'intéressent pas. Il n'y a que vous qui m'intéressez.

Puis il remonta ses mains jusqu'à son buste et constata qu'il n'y avait rien à peloter.

Il descendit donc plus bas ses mains et toucha ses fesses.

-Prince, on est en public et c'est rapide.

-Vous trouvez, alors pourquoi ne pas monter pour être tranquille ? demanda Sebastian.

-Prince …

-Vous ne voulez pas ? demanda Sebastian se rapprochant du visage de Ciel.

Ce n'est pas que Ciel ne voulait pas c'est qu'il allait être bientôt minuit.

Il devait donc s'en aller.

Il trouva donc une excuse encore.

-Je dois m'en aller.

Puis il courut et sorti du château.

Sebastian le poursuivit et arriva à l'arrêter.

-Cela suffit de s'enfuir ! Je ne vous plais pas ? Dites-le directement alors.

-Non vous me plaisez mais …

Minuit sonna et Ciel se transforma comme avant.

Tout disparu la robe sauf les chaussures.

-Je suis un garcon, pas une fille. Ce n'est pas que vous ne me plaisez pas mais je ne peux être avec vous, je n'ai pas de titre.

-Je m'en fiche de tout cela. Je savais que vous étiez un garcon. Tout à l'heure, quand je vous pelotais, il n'y avait rien en haut à peloter, répondit Sebastian.

-Même, je ne peux pas. Pardonnez-moi.

Puis Ciel s'en alla et couru.

Une chaussure se coinca dans l'escalier.

-Mince, tant pis, je la laisse.

Il laissa donc une botte en bas des marches.

Sebastian la trouva.

-Je vous retrouverai jeune homme même s'il faut faire essayer cette chaussure à tous les hommes de ce royaume.

Ciel dû marcher à pied. Son carrosse s'étant retransformé en citrouille.

-J'en ai pour des kilomètres.

Un carrosse s'avancait sur la route.

C'était celui de son beau-père.

Ciel voulu se cacher mais trop tard, il était repéré.

Claude ouvrit la porte.

-Tu étais au bal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais …

-Tu as réellement cru que le prince voudrait de toi juste parce que tu t'habiles en fille ?

-Non de toute façon c'est mort.

-Monte, je déciderai de ton sort demain.

Le lendemain, Claude alla voir Ciel qui était consigné dans sa chambre.

-Tu m'as beaucoup déçu. Désormais, je ne veux plus de toi. Je t'ai vendu.

-A qui ? demanda Ciel.

-Au vicomte de Druitt.

-Pas question, je le déteste.

-Je t'ai déjà vendu, il viendra te chercher. Tu lui appartiens désormais.

-Pas question !

-Tu n'as pas le choix.

Puis Claude ferma la porte à clé.

-Laissez-moi sortir.

Il regarda la fenêtre et se demanda s'il pourrait sortir par là.

-Le prince ne voudra plus de moi maintenant qu'il sait ce que je suis.

Ciel se résigna donc à accepter son futur.

Sebastian avait fait tout le royaume, mais personne ne pouvait mettre la botte.

Il y avait encore une maison.

Il frappa et on ouvrit.

-C'est le prince, papa !

Elisabeth se baissa et Alois fit de même.

Claude pensait que le prince venait pour épouser un de ses enfants.

-Qui voulait vous épousez ?

-Personne, je cherche une personne que j'ai rencontré et qui avait cette botte. Il y a d'autres gens chez vous ? Un jeune homme peut-être ?

-Non personne, menti Claude.

Ciel avait entendu du bruit.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vu le prince.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et cria :

-Au secours, il m'a vendu à un inconnu ! Et mon demi-frère est plus que douteux ! Aidez-moi prince.

-Jeune homme, je suis content de vous revoir. Sautez et je vous rattraperai.

Ciel hésitait.

-Et si vous ratez votre coup, je me prends le sol. C'est risqué.

-Vous ne faites pas confiance ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si mais 3 étages, tout de même.

-Sautez, je vous rattraperai.

Ciel hésita puis sauta et il atterri dans les bras de Sebastian.

-Je vous retrouve enfin, peu importe votre statut ou que vous soyez un homme ou une femme. Je vous aime depuis que je vous ai vus.

-Moi aussi prince, je vous aime.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent.

-Venez avez moi, mais avant que comment voulez-vous punir ces personnes ?

Sebastian posa Ciel.

-Je voudrais qu'il subisse la même chose que moi, des tâches ménagères sans fin.

Claude se baissa et le supplia.

-Je suis désolé, tout mais pas cela.

-Pour Alois aussi et même sort pour Elisabeth.

-Je vous prends à mon service, vous serez au service du linge, dit Sebastian.

Ils acceptèrent donc et finir au service du prince au château.

Ciel lui se maria avec le prince, n'eut pas d'enfants mais ils furent très heureux.


End file.
